


Remembered

by an0ther_dreamer



Series: 3 O'Clock and All's… [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: Camelot Castle is haunted.
Series: 3 O'Clock and All's… [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876429
Kudos: 5





	Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 o'clock in the morning at Camelot Castle and six characters aren't sleeping soundly. 
> 
> I was going through some old files on my computer and I found this string of half-finished drabbles. So I’ve cleaned them up and completed them. Judging by the date stamp, these drabbles are set between seasons one and two. I hope that you enjoy them.

Camelot Castle is haunted. Not by anything as melodramatic as ghosts (well, not usually). But the memories that hang in the air are more unsettling, somehow.  
  
The golden-haired queen and her direct blue gaze never truly left. Nor have the memories of the deaths that came after hers. The weeping in the great hall, the axe whistling through the air of the courtyard and the rancid stench of burning linger like bad dreams.  
  
Uther drains another goblet of wine, drowning the voices for one more night.  
  
Gaius paces, before carefully locking his cabinet of tonics.  
  
He doesn’t deserve to forget.


End file.
